To brew Love or to Dream it
by Aaronisme19
Summary: Snape is trying to make a potion to stop the effects of dark magic affecting who ever tries to destroy a Horcrux;when Dumbledore gets Hermione to be his helper will it turn out better then expected? and what is going on with Albus&Mcgonagal?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic! I've recently become very obsessed with the Harry Potter and as I was reading a wonderful fanfic on here about Dumbledore and McGonagall when WHAM! Just like that I got hit with what I think is an amazing idea. I spent the better part of my Friday at school writing this so I hope you guys enjoy. **

**Title: To brew Love or to dream it?**

**Summery: Parings AD + MM and SS + HG Severus is trying to make a potion to stop the effects of dark magic affecting who ever tries to destroy a Horcrux. But when Dumbledore suggest Hermione to be his helper will it turn out starting something between them or will all hell brake lose between the two causing an ugly situation? And what is going on with Dumbledore and Mcgonagall is love blooming for them as well or will it only end in heartbreak? Set during GOF and continues through the years!**

**A/N Okay I know this summery sounds horrible but I promise it's going **

**to be really good!**

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K I just borrowed them for my own enjoyment. **

**( M.M POV)**

The world was gone. She was standing in the middle of no where, green grass surrounding her as she tried to understand what was going on. She walked for what seemed like forever only to realize she was still in the exact same spot as before. Suddenly a man walked out from the trees wearing a long purple wizard robe with a matching hat, both the robe and hat also had tiny silver stars all over it. This combined with his striking silver hair and beard which was so long he had to tie it caused him to shimmer as he walked into the sunlight.

She smiled as he came to her, "Albus" she said he smiled and pulled her into his arms. "Tis I my dear, I've come to rid you of your loneliness and heartache" She looked up at him with a shocked expression "what do you mean Albus?" she asked. He sighed as he looked her in the eyes, his own eyes twinkling with some mysterious emotion she couldn't quite place.

Oh his eyes, she always loved his twinkling blue eyes, she would get lost in them for days on end if could. It made her knees go weak whenever he looked at her like that. "Minerva" he asked sending her out of her musings. She shook as if to clear her head, "Yes?" she responded.

"Minerva I love you, I've always have, I've loved you since you were my student all those years ago. I've fought to keep my emotions hidden; you were only a child after all, a third my age. But as I've watched you grow into a mature young woman I have just grown more in love with you as time has past. You have become my greatest friend in the darkest of times, you are a loyal companion and I treasure our friendship very much. So much in fact that I've been so scared to admit my true feelings to you, but now I cant deny my feelings for you anymore Minerva. I Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore am madly in love with you. "

She looked into his eyes seeing nothing but love and affection and also fear. She smiled at him and said "And I Albus have always loved you" he smiled and pulled her close to him once more pressing his lips to hers and lips to hers deepening the kiss, filling her with such love and passion she went dizzy. After they could no longer take it they reluctantly let go of each other for a breath of oxygen.

"Shall we retire to my chambers my dear?" he asked, she took his hand. "Close your eyes" he said and she did as she was told. "Now open"….

As Minerva Mcgonagall opened her eyes she found herself to be in her very own quarters clutching a pillow to her chest. She sighed as she threw the pillow back down on the bed and started to get dressed.

If only it were real she mused.

**TBC**

**Well what did you think? I have the 2****nd**** chapter sitting right next to me and I really want to update it, so I think I will… If I get a review? Or maybe I'll just update who cares. **


	2. Office Musings

**So I know it's sort of early to be updating this within the few hours of me publishing this but I did say if I got a review I would and honestly it was sort of just an excuse to just post a new chapter because I'm so excited with this story. **

**Disclaimer: All the characters do not belong to me but rather to J.K, I'm merely borrowing them for my enjoyment (and maybe yours to?)**

**Title: To brew Love or to dream it?**

**Summery: Parings AD + MM and SS + HG, Severus is trying to make a potion to stop the effects of dark magic from affecting who ever tires to destroy a Horcrux. But when Dumbledore suggest Hermione to be his helper will it turn out starting something between them or will all hell brake lose between them causing an ugly situation? And what is going on with Dumbledore and McGonagall? Is love blooming for them as well or will it only end in heartbreak? Set during GOF and continues though the years!**

**A/N okay I know this summery sounds horrible but I promise it's going to be really good! Just give it a chance. **

(AD Pov)

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk smiling to himself, she said she loved him; but did she mean it? For the past few months Albus had been using magic to appear into Mcgonagall dreams. At first he just did it for the fun of it, making regular aprencees in the other staff member's dreams as well, accept for Severus of course, dam him with his natural occlumency skills. Albus had always wanted to have a front side seat into the mind of Severus Snape. If there was one thing Albus Dumbledore was it was curious. Always trying to understand things and see how they worked. It was in a cense his only true weakness. Although it had started out as good fun it soon became an addiction. It was a way to see Minerva in a way he could only dream and he would often pride himself at such luck to know such a women as she. Everything he said to her during the dream was absolutely true. He had been in love with her since she was a student and went under his wing to learn the art of transfiguration. He knew it was inappropriate to be flaunting over a student but he made sure to keep his feelings hidden. When she graduated he was so proud of her; but she left to go study further and to try and get her teaching degree. She had promised to keep in touch but as both became extremely busy with duties that promise was very hard to keep and scarcely remembered.

He had thought he lost her forever until one day an article about her appeared in the daily profit; it said she was a up and rising star in the art of transfiguration and hoped to soon be teaching others of what she learned. He jumped at the chance and soon inquired her about the job which she eagerly accepted: since he had recently become headmaster Hogwarts was left without a transfiguration teacher. And just like that their bond continued to grow they became closer to each other then ever before and Albus found much to his fascination that he was falling even more so for the young professor.

He meant to tell her Merlin knows he did but he just couldn't bring himself bring himself to shatter their close friendship. It was times like this, when he was left to dwell on his thoughts that the older wizard wondered where his Gryffindor courage had gone. He smiled as he thought of the dream and that amazing kiss they shared. Just then a knock sounded at the door, Come in he announced as Severus Snape stalked into the room.

**TBC**

**I was going to take this further but then the chapter would have turned out far too long so I am also posting up chapter 3 since I've just typed it all out. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. **


	3. Disscussions

**So I know it's sort of early to be updating this within the few hours of me publishing this but I did say if I got a review I would and honestly it was sort of just an excuse to just post a new chapter because I'm so excited with this story. **

**Disclaimer: All the characters do not belong to me but rather to J.K, I'm merely borrowing them for my enjoyment (and maybe yours to?)**

**Title: To brew Love or to dream it?**

**Summery: Parings AD + MM and SS + HG, Severus is trying to make a potion to stop the effects of dark magic from affecting who ever tires to destroy a Horcrux. But when Dumbledore suggest Hermione to be his helper will it turn out starting something between them or will all hell brake lose between them causing an ugly situation? And what is going on with Dumbledore and McGonagall? Is love blooming for them as well or will it only end in heartbreak? Set during GOF and continues though the years!**

**A/N okay I know this summery sounds horrible but I promise it's going to be really good! Just give it a chance. **

(AD Pov)

"Aah Severus my boy, good morning" he smiled. Aside from Mcgonagall Severus Snape was the only person he truly trusted. Snape grunted in response and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "Headmaster, have you heard of the events that happened at the Quidditch world cup?" asked Snape in a tiresome voice. Albus sighed, "Yes I have, is everyone all right?"

"I spoke with Arthur he said everyone is fine, just a little shaken up" Snape answered. "And have they found out who cast the dark mark?" Albus asked. Severus shook his head sadly " No unforchetnaly not, I've been speaking with Lucius but I'm afraid I have not gained his trust as of yet."

"Oh I see, Is that all Severus or is something else troubling you?" As Albus looked at the young man before him he saw bags under his eyes, he also looked quite paler then usual and his eyes were red. "Are you okay Severus? You look as if you have not slept in years" said Albus concerned for his dear friend.

Severus smirked "Albus that is not important but to answer your question no I have not slept in a few weeks" "Why" Albus inquired his curiously taking a hold of him. Snape gave a small smile of course if you didn't know him well enough as Dumbledore did it would look like a sneer but Albus knew this was a close as the young man would come to smile since the death of his beloved Lily Evans.

"I have been working on a potion one that stops the affects of dark magic against the wizard who it infects. The Horcruxes as you and I both know have strong amounts of dark magic which could kill you if you try to harm the Horcrux or simply move it from its hiding spot. "

"Aah I see" Said Albus "and how far are you into the brewing?" he asked. "I have tried nothing as of yet I am just theorizing and revising my general idea." Replied Snape. Albus smiled " perhaps a patients apprentice of sorts , someone to help you theorize and brew, they must be willing to learn for that will best help you with this project of yours" Snape merely raised an eyebrow " Who?" he asked. Albus chuckled lightly his mind going into overdrive thinking of people who would qualify to Severus and the tasks standards. "Well they must be someone you can trust worthy and intelligent, someone who you can rely on." Albus said his thoughts out loud as he thought who the perfect canadate was. "I don't think anyone meets those standards" said Severus frowning obviously annoyed at the old wizards suggestion. "Not entirely "A student comes to mind, Miss Hermione Granger perhaps?" Replied Albus. Snape looked as if he might explode from anger "WHAT! You cannot be serious, surely there is someone else?" Albus sighed for he secretly knew why Snape did not want to work with the young girl. She reminds him far too much of lily he mused. "I'm afraid not Severus my boy, there is no one better qualified and you know that"

Severus Closed his eyes in reluctance " If you think it's best then I will do as you wish" Dumbledore hated when he did that, why did Severus always have to assume it was an order. Couldn't it be merely a suggestion? He knew Severus well enough now to know that he would abide by his wishes regardless if it was only a suggestion. " I will contact miss Granger later on today and ask if she would like to help"

"Yes headmaster, I must be leaving now" Snape then got up and walked out of the room.

**TBC**

**I probably won't update again today since this is the last chapter I have written. I am currently writing the next chapter; as soon as I am done I will post it. Review if you want I would like to know what you all think but if you don't then oh well. **


	4. Setting things in motion

**Title: To brew love or to dream it?**

**Info: Hope your guys are enjoying the story so far, without further ado, here's chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything all the characters belong to J.K I've just borrowed them for my own enjoyment (and maybe yours as well?)**

**(Hermione P.O.V)**

Hermione was just finishing breakfast when a huge gray owl came flying into the burrow dropping a latter in her hands. "Oi Hermione, who's it from?" Ron asked his mouth filled with food. "Close your mouth Ronald" hissed Hermione as she flipped open the envelope to reveal the Hogwarts crest stamped on the back. She quickly tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter which was covered in an elegant writing.

Dear Miss Granger,

I was wondering if you would do me the honor of meeting me later on this afternoon to discuss a matter I think you will be most interested in. I will send professor Snape to come fetch you at the burrow, at around 3 o'clock. I'll be waiting.

Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione smiled, I wonder what he wants she thought before folding the letter neatly and placing it on the table. "It's from Dumbledore, he asked me to join him later he's sending professor Snape by to pick me up" said Hermione as she grabbed another piece of toast. "Oh why does that greasy git have to come here?" said Ron with a sneer on his face. "Oh do shut up Ronald, you don't need to be mean" Said Hermione. Before a fight could ensue between the two Harry jumped into a conversation about quittage with Ron while giving Hermione a wink. She nodded in thanks and got up with the letter to show it to Mrs. Weasley. She walked out into the garden to find Molly Weasley holding Mr. Weasley's hand in deep discussion.

I don't want to interrupt, maybe I should just come back later Hermione thought to herself as she turned and started to walk back into the house.

"Hermione dear do you need anything?" asked Mrs. Weasley with a smile on her face. "Umm yes I do, sorry to bother you Mrs. Weasley but Dumbledore sent this to me and I thought you guys might want to see it"

"Can I have a look?" Asked Mr. Weasley with a stern expression. He probably thinks its bad news Hermione thought as she gave him the letter, his expression soon changed to the happier demeanor she saw him with earlier when talking to Molly. "Okay then, Molly we are having a visitor in a little bit" he said knowing his wife would now be going into her cleaning frenzy modes.

"Who?" asked Molly her mind already scanning the house for things she forgot to clean. "Severus Snape, he's coming to pick up Hermione apparently Dumbledore has a matter he need to discus with her" "all right then, I think I'll go do some light cleaning" replied his wife as she ran into the house to start cleaning her already very clean house. " I honestly don't know what she thinks she needs to clean right now, the house is spotless, an besides knowing Snape he will most likely leave as soon he steps in" Arthur said with a smile. Hermione Smiled as well as they both went into the house, as Harry past Harry she gave him a smile "I think I'll go read until Snape comes" "Okay mione, tell Dumbledore I said hi" he smiled at her and went with Ron to the quittage pitch to play. Hermione Sighed and continued up to her room to read Hogwarts, A history for the hundredth time.

**(Snape P.O.V)**

Snape sat in his desk chair leaning back with his head grounding into hands into his head to stop the headache from appearing. Suddenly a knock sounded at the door, "Come in" announced Snape in a tired voice. Albus Stepped into his office with a soft smile on his face which soon turned into a worried expression when he looked at the young potions professor. "Severus you really must try and get some sleep" he said in a fatherly tone which truly bothered Severus to no end.

It's not that Severus hated the old man before him, no quite the opposite in fact. He viewed him as his only friend and loved him as the father he never had, this is why he acted bitter towards the man because no matter how much Albus said he trusted him and praised him; Severus for the life of him could not understand how or why Dumbledore could look at him with such high standards. Severus thought as himself as nothing but worthless trash forced to be alone for the rest of his life for past decisions.

Another part of Severus also knew that one day Dumbledore would come to hate him just like everyone in his life has come to do. With a sigh he pushed his thoughts into a tight corner of his mind, he knew where this train of thought would go, who it would lead him to and he already had enough on his plate. He didn't need to add mourning and loss to his already huge list of things to do. "Did you want something headmaster?" asked Snape as he looked at the man before him. "Yes I do, I need to ask you of a favor" said Dumbledore calmly. "What is it headmaster?" Snape asked again wishing the old man would get to the point. "I need you to stop by the burrow and collect miss Hermione Granger for me, I want to talk to her in person about your task and since you're the one who came up with this project I think it proper for you to collect her and attend the meeting with me as well" when Albus finished his eyes were twinkling even more then before, I wonder what he's so dam happy about though Snape irritably as he nodded his head in acceptance of the job.

"It will be done headmaster" "Severus I am not your master, you do not need to be so distant with me, I consider you to be a very good friend stop acting as if I am forcing you to do these things, you can decline if you wish" Yeah wait until I screw something up thought Snape as he shook his head. "Sorry Albus sometimes I forget who I am talking to" he replied with a slight smile on his lips. " I as well Severus, I as well" Dumbledore then turned and started to walk out of his office, "I said you would be there by 3" Then he turned and closed the door behind him.

**(McGonagall's P.O.V)**

After getting dressed Mcgonagall decided to grade a few papers before going to the great hall for breakfast. After getting through half a stack of papers her stomach deemed it time to eat as it began to growl, taking the hint she got up from her desk and over to the great hall. She saw to her slight disappointment that Albus had not arrived yet, thinking of Albus sent her back to thoughts of her dream last night and how magical it was. It seemed as though Albus was making reoccurring appearances in her dreams which she found sort of odd but quickly cast the thought aside.

As it turns out she had always loved Albus Dumbledore; at first that love was nothing more then respect for a teacher but soon became admiration and then infatuation, after she graduated she was sad at leaving him behind but told herself it was all the best since Albus would never be interested in someone like her. He was Albus Dumbledore for Merlins sake and although she was a highly acclaimed wizard she doubted she reached the standards as one a great as Dumbledore. When he wrote her Merlin what a happy day that was to get a letter from him, she quickly accepted the job promising herself she would be nothing but professional with Dumbledore and not have a childish crush on the new headmaster.

Of course as she thinks back on it now she was quite foolish to think she could ever get over Dumbledore, somehow they became closer though the years and the infatuation became love much to Minerva's annoyance. Sometimes she thought he must feel it to, surely he must feel something between them when he holds her hand in his or when he gives her a friendly hug. Could he be that blind when it comes to love? I must be really out of it thought Minerva as she realized she was already sitting at the table with a coffee and pankacakes. "Good evening Minerva"

Minerva turned around to see Albus staring at her with a smile on her face. "sleep well?" he asked as he sat down. Minerva blushed and looked down at her food causing Albus to chuckle.

TBC

Next chapter, Snape goes to the burrow to get Hermione, later Albus thinks about confiding in Severus.


	5. The pick up

**How do you guys like the story so far?, I know I put down earlier about what was going to happen in the next chapter, which is this one but I've changed a few things… Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters I do however own the books and movies! This Fanfic is just for my and hopefully your enjoyment as well. **

**Title: To brew Love or to dream it? Chapter 5: **

**(Albus P.O.V)**

Oh Merlin her blush was beautiful. Thought Albus as he summoned chocolate chip waffles and chocolate milk before him. When he was sure none of the staff was looking at him he snuck a glance at Minerva relishing in her beauty. After all these years she still looked just as beautiful as she did her seventh year, her features became more defined, her baby fat now replaced by slight wrinkles which he thought made her even more beautiful.

She was wearing her dark green robes with some gold decals on it. Her hair was in the tight bun she always seemed to have it in. He desperately wished to take down the pins and see as her hair cascaded down her body as it used to when she was younger. Suddenly her head snapped up and she looked at him curiously "Can I help you, Albus?" She asked timidly "Nothings the matter dear, I was just wondering if you would take a walk with me after breakfast?" he asked. "Of course Albus, I'd be glad to" she smiled; she turned to talk to poppy and hooch while he ate his waffles in silence.

After he finished he stood up and offered her his hand, as she took his hand it felt like a shock of electricity surged threw him. She had to have felt it to because she gave a slight gasp. He gave her a broad smile and claps her hand in his tighter causing the electric shock to magnify. It took all he had to stop from pulling her into his arms right there and kiss her like he did in the dream. She smiled and together, hand in hand they walked out of the great hall.

**(Hermione P.O.V)**

Hermione sat in her room on her bed leaning against the wall as she read; "Hermione, want to hang out before you go?" asked Harry as he walked into her room. "Sure, and Harry thanks for earlier, Ron just gets on my nerves" She said as she put her book mark in the book and set it on her bed. Harry raised an eyebrow "Hogwarts a history? Haven't you read that like a million times already?" "Yes but It is very good" She said as they both laughed and went down the stairs.

**(Snape P.O.V)**

At 2:58 set off to the burrow to pick up Hermione, he spent the morning curled up in a bawl on his couch reading Hogwarts a history. Not only did he find the book oddly soothed him but he also got one step closer to the mystery of Horcruxes and concluded that one of them might be Ravenclaw's diadem but he was not sure and decided to ask Albus about it when he returned with miss Granger.

Severus never liked to travel by floo, he thought it was a huge invasion of privacy to just show up in someone's house that way so Severus took the long walk away from Hogwarts and apparated to the burrow with a minuet to spare.

**(Hermione P.O.V)**

Hermione was sitting in the den with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the twins; they were all talking about Snape coming to the burrow. Mrs. Weasley was re - cleaning the already spotless house and Mr. Weasley busied himself with the daily profit. "I don't like him coming here, I really wish Dumbledore would have sent someone else" said Ron with a frown on his face, Hermione was about to argue with him when a silky voice echoed throughout the room causing everyone to turn to the door way in shock. "It seems for once Mr. Weasley that you and I actually agree on something. I can assure you the feeling is mutual with having to be in your presents as well" said Snape with a sneer on his face, his eyes then found Hermione, " Miss Granger, come" then he swept out of the room with his robes billowing behind him as he went outside and closed the door. "Nice on Ron said Harry, see you later Hermione" "See you" she said to everyone and walked out of the burrow to find Snape a little ways away staring at her impatiently. "Are you ready?" "Yes professor" "we will be appariting, hold on to my arm please" he said Hermione was a little embarrassed at having to be so close to her professor as well as toughing him, as he grasped her hand in his she felt as if a surge of electricity went though her body, she felt his hand twitch; he must have felt it to she thought as they apparated away.


	6. The Meeting

**Info: Okay so I finally got my own computer! So I will be updating more often on all my stories now!, aren't you excited? **

**Title: To brew love or to dream it?**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K except of course the plot of the story and story line is mine! So at least I sort of own something. **

**(Minerva P.O.V)**

The walk with Albus was wonderful, they talked about there expectations for the school year and the new responsibilities they will both have to take on for the triwizard tournament. After they walked the grounds a few times Albus sighed "Minerva, I'm afraid I must be going, Severus and I have a meeting concerning on of your little lions" he said as he pushed some hair from her face.

The path his hand made down her face left a burning sensation she knew only he could extinguish, it took all of her composer to not jump into his arms and succumb to her innermost desire of kissing him. "Um, who is the meeting about?" she managed to stutter out. "I am trying to find Severus an assistant for a project of his. I find Miss Granger to be the one for the task, of course if she accepts that is" he said with a smile. "Maybe we can play a game of chest later?" he asked, his twinkling blue eyes shinning with hope. " Of course , see you later Albus" she looked at him and smiled, suddenly he came toward her giving her a kiss on the cheek, she blushed as his lips left her cheek placed a kiss on his cheek as well after enjoying the blush she caused him to have she smiled and walked away.

**(Severus P.O.V)**

As they landed, Miss Granger dropped to the floor alarmed Severus bent down next to her, she looked as if she got the wind knocked out of her and he gave her a puzzled look before helping her to stand. "My apologies Miss Granger, I've forgotten you've never apparated before" Snape said as he grabbed her arms and walked over to the small bench by the school grounds. "Are you okay?" he asked alarm filling his voice although he didn't have the slight idea as to why.

He never liked Hermione Granger, she was an insufferable know-it-all, she was also a member of the golden trio as he like to think of them, and she reminded him of someone he once knew, someone who stole his heart the moment he met her.

He quickly cast those thoughts aside as he sat down next to her " I'm okay professor thank you for your concern" she said as she slowly got to her feet " I can assure you , the concern was about me losing my job and not about your well being" he sneered.

She seemed to not be affected by his remark and she smiled at him "all the same, thanks" she said they walked into the castle.

As they reached Dumbledore office Snape rolled his eyes and said "Lemon sherbet" causing the gargoyle statue to move showing a hidden stair case; as Snape and Hermione reached the door it opened to reveal Albus Dumbledore sitting at his chair with a wide smile on his face. "Thank you Severus, please come in Miss Granger you as well Severus" said Dumbledore and with a sweeping motion of his hand three goblets appeared on his desk. Snape moved up and grabbed his and Hermione's goblets giving one to her before making a disgusting face "Pumpkin juice, what am I Albus five?" The headmaster chuckled "perhaps fire whisky then?" Snape smirked when his goblet's liquid became darker. "Thank you" he said as he sat down in the chair besides Hermione.

"Now let's get down to business shall we? Miss Granger I was wondering if you would be willing to work with Professor Snape on project, perhaps before you decide you would like him to explain what it is?" he asked. Hermione nodded her head turning her head so she could look at Snape. "Headmaster perhaps you should inform her of the…aspects of the project, of what we expect first?" Severus said rising an eyebrow as he took another drink from his goblet. "Oh of course silly me, Miss Granger can you tell me if you ever heard of something called a Horcrux?" Hermione shook her head "I'm sorry professor Dumbledore sir but I don't think I have ever heard of it" she said with a slight frown on her face. Severus smirked, it seems as if the know-it-all is stumped; maybe a first for her.

He chuckled to himself as Albus continued to explain " A Horcrux my dear is very dark magic, it is the splitting of ones soul in order to become immortal" he said in a grave tone. Hermione looked shocked at what Dumbledore said "How?" was all she asked. Dumbledore sighed "In order to split ones soul you must do something totally immoral and unforgivable, murder" he said. After a few moments Hermione turned to Snape "He did it didn't he? You-know-who I mean" she said shyly.

Severus smirked she wasn't called the brightest witch for nothing he thought "Yes Miss Granger I'm afraid so, the project I would like to work on is a potion that will cancel the affects of the horocrux's dark magic without harming the wizard" he said. "You see we have found that Tom has made seven horocruxes, all hidden safely and heavily guarded by dark magic. Severus hopes he will be able to stop the effects of the dark magic, I figured that since you are so bright you could help him with this" Dumbledore chimed in.

Hermione appeared to be deep in thought "I accept professor I will help you with this project" she said with a determined in her eye. "I'm glad to hear this Miss Granger but I must ask you to keep this from your friends Mr. Potter and Mr. Wesley. What Severus and I ask will be very hard I know but believe me when I say it is all for the best, Harry will know soon enough, can you handle what we ask of you?" Dumbledore added.

At first Hermione seemed startled at the request but soon the determined expression returned and she slowly needed her head "Yes professor" She said "Well it is final my dear, as soon as the term starts in a few days we will work this project into your schedule" Albus said with a smile. What is he always smiling at thought Severus as he finished the last of his fire whisky " Headmaster are we through?" asked Severus quite annoyed at the old wizards cheery demeanor. "Yes, good day Miss Granger, see you in a few days" Severus and Hermione both stood up and walked out of the headmasters office.

**(Hermione P.O.V)**

After they apparated to the burrow Hermione still felt sick and nearly fell to the ground if Snape hadn't caught her in time. He quickly conjured up a small bench out of a rock for them to sit on. "Feel better?" he asked, she could hear the concern in his voice but decided not to mention it. Hermione couldn't even understand why he was so concerned in the first place, is it really because his job is on the line or is there more to it she thought as she finally caught her breath. " Yes" She said, he helped her to stand and again she felt as if an electric charge went thought her she tried to scan his face for any emotion to the contract but as always his face gave nothing away. "You know Miss Granger a picture would last longer" he smirked at her causing her to blush and look down. "Miss Granger, I will send you a letter either sometime before school starts or the beginning of the term, we will have a meeting to set up things, in the mean time I would like you to read this" he pulled out a black leather brown book "its all about the philosophy of Horocruxes, I think its best you get a better understanding before you can be of better use" he said handing her the book. "Thank you Professor" he nodded then turned and after casting one last glance at Hermione apparated away.

As soon as Hermione walked into the burrow Ron and Harry appeared out of no where bombarding her with questions. "Well what did Dumbledore want?" asked Harry eagerly "Umm well I can't really tell you, I promised I wouldn't, all I can say is that I'm going to work with Snape on a project, and you guys cant tell anyone about this" Harry and Ron looked shocked, Ron's mouth was hanging open and drool was about to come pouring out meanwhile Harry looked as if he seen a ghost "Do close your mouth Ronald" Hermione said in annoyance. Ron finally seemed to come to himself "You mean to tell me you'll be working with that greasy git?" "He is not a git nor greasy for that matter, he is a well respected professor" Hermione yelled. Harry also seemed to come to "Ron don't you think you got in enough trouble for talking about Snape earlier? I wouldn't push your luck with your mom mate"

As it turned out after Snape had left with Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Wesley both gave there son apiece of their minds about being rude to Snape and he was now grounded until his return to Hogwarts. "What ever mate, hey Mione what's that book you got there?" asked Ron as he reached to grab it, Hermione moved it out of his reach " nothing just a book Snape wants me to read for the project" she said. "Let's see it then" said Ron as he managed to snatch it out of her hand. As soon as the book made contact with his hand he dropped the book with a pained expression on his face. "Book burned me, lets go Harry" Harry quickly smiled at Hermione and went upstairs to Ron's room.

Hermione was at first a little scared to pick up the book but then remembered that it didn't burn her when she held it, reluctantly she picked up the book when a letter slipped out, intrigued Hermione bent to pick up the letter and opened it, she recognized the spidery writing as Snape's.

Dear Miss Granger,

I have charmed this book so only you and I (as well as Dumbledore) can open and read it. If anyone were to pick it up they will be badly burned, if someone were to try and read over your shoulder they will only see a blank page of parchment instead of the context before you.

P.S If a certain Mr. Wesley or Potter were to be burned by the book please makes it a point to notify me immediately, I enjoy a good laugh

Severus Snape.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the letter; she couldn't believe Snape was actually being sort of nice to her; it was actually kind of weird for her process. She also didn't know he had a keen sehence of humor she had never picked up on before. She smiled at the thought of Snape smiling and laughing and idly thought of how his laugh might sound.

I imagine his laugh to be beautiful just like his voice Hermione mused but quickly stopped herself. He is my professor she thought and with a sigh went up to her room to devour this new book Snape had given her.

TBC


	7. Back to School

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; I've just borrowed them for my own enjoyment.**

**(Harry's P.O.V)**

It was the last night of summer for the golden trio as they sat outside watching the stars. Harry was still a little freaked about the quittage incident and his scar hurting; it just seemed like a huge conwincedence that his scar should hurt and then three days later the dark mark appears.

Harry also no matter how hard he tried could not stop thinking about this new project of Hermione's with Snape. Not only was he very interested in what they were doing but he was also worried about Hermione's safely. He knew Snape was a teacher at Hogwarts so he would never willingly hurt a student but still it was Snape. He looked at Hermione who appeared to have her full attention in the book; Oddly enough when ever he looked at it over her shoulder all he saw were blank pages.

Ron was not speaking to Hermione because "her demented book is just like her evil cat, everything she owns is out to get me" Harry thought to earlier that day when him and Ron talked endlessly about the project.

"Hey Hermione, how's the book?" Harry asked hoping for at least some kind of clue. "Huh, oh yeah Harry um its good I guess" Hermione said turning her attention back to the book. "Well it must be brilliant, you haven't put it down all day" Ron muttered. "It's honestly not that good, quite dark and depressing really" she added with a frown. "Then why are you reading it" asked Ron; "Because professor Snape asked me to" she said her frown now replaced with determination as if not to let Snape down. "Greasy git why is he making you read a dark book?" Ron said angrily "Oh do shut up Ronald, the only reason Snape is having me read this is because it could help with the project, now if you excuse me I think I'll go to bed" Hermione snapped as she got up angrily and stalked into the house.

**(Hermione's P.O.V)**

The next day was very busy for the golden trio, after rechecking the house to make sure they had everything they needed, they went to kings cross. They ended up taking a muggle taxi cab to the station because Mr. Weasley could not get the ministry's cars; Mr. Weasley also had a problem at work saying goodbye to everyone as he left leaving Miss Weasley to get them all to kings cross in one piece.

After going though the barrier saying goodbye and boarding the train the golden trio were very tired out. Hermione reluctantly pulled out the book and began to read. The book scared her, how could someone, how could he do this she thought. Murdering innocent people, splitting ones soul? It was all so dark to Hermione she had to push her self to finish the book. However after Hermione was halfway done she found that even though the Horcrux were tragic the dark arts were quite fascinating. She couldn't believe the things you could do and was conceived some of the dark arts could be used for good.

After the sorting hat ceremony and the amazing dinner ( that is of course until she found out it was made by " Slave labor") I cant believe they have house elves here she thought as she watched Harry and Ron dig in, Hermione wasn't really listing to the lecture Dumbledore was giving. She found her gaze shift to Snape who after a moment looked at her, he sneered at her to maybe make her look away but it was as if she was in a trance.

Suddenly the great hall erupted in shouts and Hermione returned her attention to Dumbledore once again. "This is due to an event that will be starting in October and continuing thought the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy- but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely"

Hermione stopped listening once again to ponder what Dumbledore said, she thought to how secretive Mrs. Weasley and Bill and Charley were acting and then she thought of the quittage match with crouch warning not to let any one know what was happening at Hogwarts. Suddenly the doors to the great hall opened to reveal a man leaning heavily upon a long staff he was clad and black and as he went up to greet Dumbledore the lighting flashed again causing Hermione to gasp at the mans face, she was suddenly reminded of a muggle book called the hunchback of nortre dame, the man before them resembled quizi mortol very much.

"May I introduce our new defense against the dark arts teacher? Professor Moody" Spoke Dumbledore pulling Hermione out her ravine. After announcing the Twi-wizard tournament Hermione became worried, how could they reinstate the tournament after the death toll? She thought to herself as she made her way back to the common room and went to bed.

**Tbc**

**I would continue with this chapter but I'm not really sure how long this is going to be, I'm trying to not make it that long In fear you guys will give up reading the chapter because of the length. **

**I think I should address why Harry is being sort of nice? To Snape or at least not arguing with Hermione about it. I just think that Harry doesn't want to fight with Hermione so even though he doesn't like Snape at all he keeps his thoughts to himself and tries to stop Her and Ron from fighting. **

**By the By I don't own any of the lines I took from the book in this chapter it all belongs to J.K**


	8. Deep thoughts bonding time

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter, J.K owns it all. **

That morning while eating breakfast a black owl dropped a note off to Hermione; Harry and Ron stared at her curiously " Who's it from Hermione?" asked Harry while buttering a piece of toast. "Professor Snape I think" said Hermione as she tore open the envelope which read:

Miss Granger, meet me during your lunch time.

She put the letter away and went off to herbology with Harry and Ron. After Care of Magical creatures Hermione said good bye to them. "Aren't you coming to eat mione?" asked Ron, " No, sorry guys but I have a meeting with Snape" Ron looked like he was going to say something but Harry pushed him into the great hall, " Be careful Hermione" Harry said worryingly before stepping into the great hall himself. With a sigh Hermione headed over to the dungeons.

As she got to the door she took a breath to calm herself; Clam down Hermione its not like you've never been with Snape before. She thought to herself, before she could knock on the door it opened. "Come in Miss Granger" Snape said from somewhere inside his office. Hermione cautiously steeped in to see Snape, his back to her arranging potions on a shelf.

After he finished he moved to his desk and sat down "Sit" he muttered. Hermione did as she was told and sat on the chair in front of his desk. "I have spoken to your teachers about our project and they have agreed that they will give you extra days to turn in your assignments since we may be working for long hours" "Really?" She asked taken aback by Snape's kind jester. "Yes Miss Granger, now have you had a chance to read the book?" "Oh yes Professor, and by the way Ron did get badly burned from the book" Said Hermione with a half smile. Snape smirked "How wonderful, now did you have any questions?" "No sir" said Hermione "wonderful, now lets see you have an hour before your next class, would you like to start now?" "Of course Professor, may I use the bathroom first" "Very well" Snape said as he left to the bathroom.

**(Snape's P.O.V)**

He had hoped she would have said no so that he wouldn't have to deal with her but she annoyed him more by saying " Of course" suck up he thought miserably as he headed over to the bookcase which opened into another room where his special lab was located. Just then Hermione walked back in "Need any help professor" she asked. Severus felt a scowl forming on his face; couldn't she have just stayed where she was? He thought bitterly as he handed her a knife "Chop these up into long strips. Make sure they are close to the same size and have the same thickness, then I want you slice them in half "he said pointing to a case of boomslang skin. She nodded and started on her task.

As she was working Severus got out his notebook and jotted down notes as a new idea for the potion came to him. Severus really hated writing. It gave his mind time to wander and as always It landed on her. With a growl he thought to how Sirius black was still on the loose all thanks to the golden trio.

That was his big chance, his chance to make up past mistakes a chance to avenge Lily. Oh Merlin Lily, he forgot how much thinking the name hurt him. He let her down again; he had the person (or at least one of them) who had caused her death. Of course it was all his doing, Sirius ever got the chance to anyway.

He figured the best way to make it up to Lily was killing himself, but it seemed that whenever he entertained this thought Dumbledore always seemed to know and would sometimes sit with him throughout the night telling him it was not worth it and how he was valuable in the war that was to come, he told him that if he helped to finally end Voldamort that would be the best way to avenge Lily and to make up for his mistakes. Severus never wanted to let Lily down ever again so he fell for the old mans words as he liked to think and promised not to do anything; of course it wouldn't be the first time he broke a promise he mused, he had promised Lily he would be her friend forever and look how that turned out.

His train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who is it?" he asked cautiously, the last thing he needed was mad-eye accusing him of using dark magic. "It is I Severus, May I come it?" Dumbledore called. No thought Severus angrily "Sure" Snape waved his hand and the door opened to reveal Dumbledore wearing a dark blue wizard robe with golden stripes. "Hello Miss Granger I see your already staring on the project, Severus can I speak to you for a moment?" Snape Shrugged. "Miss Granger when you're done with that go into my supply closet and get about eight droxy eggs."

He turned and walked into his private office. Dumbledore followed him in with a smile on his face, he took a seat in a chair opposite Snape's desk, which Snape quickly transfigured into a more comfortable one then the old splintery old chair it was. "Thank you Severus" Dumbledore said as he made himself more comfortable all the while with a smile on his face that put Snape on edge.

Dumbledore sighed "how are you my boy?" Snape quirked an eyebrow "Fine" he muttered. Dumbledore sighed again "I'm sick of seeing you like this Severus, always dwelling on your past mistakes, you need to put your past behind." Albus said the twinkle in his eye becoming more caring. Snape growled "I live with my past everyday Albus" he sneered un-easily. Dumbledore sighed once more " I think it's time you moved on, you need to let her go" rage rose within him, his face for once showed emotions of the pain and hate he felt and tired so hard to hide for all these years. "Is that what this is Albus? An intervention?" "Merely a suggestion" Dumbledore answered quickly "I just want to see you happy, I don't want to keep having to watch you in fear of you killing yourself" Dumbledore said with a frown "You've been watching me?" Snape growled "Yes I have, I must admit it is becoming tireding on both my part an probably yours as well"

Severus bit his lip to stop from lashing out. What am I a child? Do I need to be watched like I am unstable? He soon realized his lip was now bleeding for the force of his bite and snapped it open " I am not a child Albus" he spat out. Dumbledore gave him a warily smile " I know Severus, I'm sorry for the invasion of your privacy, your one of my most trusted friends, your like the son I never had, I see it only fit to be there for you in your time of need"

Severus sat there stunned. Dumbledore thinks of me as a son? He thought as he felt all the anger in his chest swell with an old feeling he hadn't felt in a long time, is it love? Hope? He couldn't put his finger on it but swelled in it none the less. After taking a deep breath Severus looked at the old wizard who was smiling again "I'm sorry Albus for troubling you" Dumbledore smiled, "I trust you won't have me worry again?" Severus nodded in agreement "Your a really amazing person stop living with regrets" Dumbledore said as he got up to leave he opened the door and before closing it behind him turned and added "If you need any advice, any at all be sure that you can come to me for anything, I wont fire you for mistakes you deem unworthy to work at the school" he then left the room.

Severus's head feel into his hands and after taking three more deep breaths. He walked out of his office to see Hermione sitting at a desk staring into space "Miss Granger, shall we continue?" " Oh, yes professor" he took all the boomslang skin an put droxy eggs in each then dumped then into a cauldron he already filled with water to start the process " I think before we continue we should let that melt down, you may leave" she stood up and walked out of the room.

**I'm not sure if I like this chapter, I just wanted to show the relationship between Severus and Albus. Hope you guys enjoy it. **

**I have now finished typing up all the chapters I already wrote in my notebook so I'm not sure when I will update again. It may not be for a while but who knows haha. **


	9. Just some Fluff

**Hey everyone I really have nothing to say except a cool fact: I found out Alan Rickman who plays Severus Snape in the HP series loves to ride on rollercoasters! Random I know but I was watching jimmy Kimble and they were talking about it so I thought I'd share the info with you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the other characters, although it is my life long dream to live amongst them!**

**(Minerva's P.O.V)**

Minerva smiled to herself as she walked back to her room to start planning for her lessons. Her hand flew up to her cheek where Dumbledore's lips made contact with her skin. Blushing slightly she made her way past the infirmary only to be stopped by her best friend Poppy Pomfrey. "What's got you blushing like that?" she smirked. Minerva blushed more but tried to play it off. "I don't know what your talking about Poppy" Pomfrey laughed "Oh come off it Min, couldn't be something Albus did now could it?" Minerva felt her face getting redder "I still don't know what your talking about" she replied as she walked away from her friend trying to keep her dignity intacked leaving behind a snickering Poppy.

It was the first day back and after sorting the fist years into their houses Minerva glided over to the staffs table and sat already exhausted form her duties. Albus flashed her a smile before rising from his seat to address everyone about the plans for the year.

When the great hall burst into yells about Quittage being canceled Minerva felt like joining in on the booing herself; she was a Quittage frantic and even played as a chaser during her younger years at Hogwarts. She loved the game and would sometimes in the dead of the night hop on a broom and ride around. During those nights she loved to clear her head but more then once she felt as if someone was watching her although when she looked around she had never seen anyone.

Minerva was jolted out of her musings when the door opened to reveal Alistor Moody leaning heavily on his sick clad in black. She snorted as he walked toward Dumbledore always the show off she thought as he took a seat amongst the staff.

After everyone was sent to bed Minerva got up to leave to her quarters when a hand fell upon her shoulder causing her to turn her head into Dumbledore's chest. She reeled back, instantly embarrassed at what happened.

For quick moment when she heard his heart beat she felt complete; as if she waited her whole life to hear the sound. While calming herself she knew that she would forever cherish the sound of his heartbeat as if it was the most beautiful song she had ever heard.

She smiled shyly at Albus who took a step back with the beginnings of a blush forming on his face. "I was wondering if you would join me for a walk before you retire for the evening." He asked. "Of course Albus" she said as he helped her up and offered her his arm. She eagerly accepted and placed her arm inside his own. Together they walked out of the great hall being closely watched by Severus Snape.

**(Albus P.O.V)**

The walk with Minerva was once again magical. He loved the way the moonlight shined upon her hair, the way she seemed to glow in the night made him utterly speechless. "So how's the preparations for the others arrivals coming along?" "Good, Beauxbarons is set to arrive by carriage, Durmastrang is arriving by ship" "Good, very good" "yes I suppose" she said. After the walk they played four games of chest, each won two games apiece. "You've gotten quite good since your younger days" Albus said as he leaned back in his chair. "Yes it seems I have" Minerva said with a smile. He hadn't seen that smile in a few days and as if that was all he needed his spirits were brought up again to a higher sort.

He smiled back gleefully as he recalled the younger days when he was transfiguration teacher and she his best student. He remembered the day he realized he would always love her; they never spoke of that day ever again, he knew it would cause her much pain. He remembered finding her on the astronomy tower crying because her parents were killed by Grindelwald's minions as he fought to take over the world. He remembered pulling her close and letting her soak his robes with her tears. He held her all though the night and well into the morning reassuring her that everything would be all right. He knew then that he would never let her hurt again and he knew he would always protect her.

After that day he went out and fought Grindlewald, when he came back they grew even closer. She was the only one he would let see how weak he truly was after the battle and she spent many night with him in his office tending to his wounds and emotional trauma of the war. She would always ask why he did it, why did he go out of his way to stop the war and he would always answer "because someone had to do it" In truth he always wanted to tell her that the reason he really joined the war was because of her. That night on the tower he promised he would protect her and going into war to both avenge her parents and keep her from getting hurt was the perfect way to do so.

Unthinkingly he grasped his hand in hers and smiled which she returned with a reassuring squeeze. It was nights like these when he could pretend he told her of his love, it was nights like this when he was truly happy.

**Thought I'd give you guys a little Fluff, I know this chapter is short but I will probably put out the next one within the next few hours so just deal with it for now. By the By when Albus is thinking about the day when he found Minerva that was during her seventh year.**


	10. Closer Together

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K so I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, sorry. **

**P.S: Thoughts in Italics. **

**(Hermione's P.O.V)**

It was a few months since Hermione had stated working on the project and although they have come a long way in the potion they still gad far to go. Agitated Hermione threw her note book to the floor causing Snape to turn his attention form his notes to her, eyebrow raised at her questionly.

"There's just got to be something were missing" she said as she got off her chair to pick up the book. "Want to take a brake?" Severus asked. "Defiantly" said Hermione. Severus Smirked and beckoned her to follow him. _ I wonder where were going_ She thought as she stood up and followed him out of the lab.

Severus moved over to the door behind the classroom and after saying something she couldn't quite hear the door opened and he stepped in followed by an awe struck Hermione. The room – which she assumed was his private quarters- had been charmed to make the room bigger, bookshelves full with books, aligned every wall and a fire place sat in the middle with a chair.

On the left of there was a hall way that lead to the kitchen; another door to the right lead to what she guessed was his personal room. Another room straight ahead of her led to the bathroom. The floors were a dark oak and the walls were painted a dark gray.

Hermione practilicly sprinted to one of the bookshelves and looked at all the titles before her. There were Potion books, Dark arts books, Charms book, and even muggle books on the shelf before her. She took a step back and craned her head to look at all the other books; the shelves seemed to go on forever and Hermione felt herself tearing up at the beauty of it all.

Snape cleared his throat. He was leaning against the wall by the fireplace; he had a weird expression as if he was trying not to smile. Hermione looked at him uncertainly when his composer fell and for the first time in her life Hermione heard the beautiful sound of Snape's laugh.

When he laughed he looked years younger and he even looked happy. The smile that replaced his usual scowl made him lose all his age and stress lines leaving his face perfectly smooth and young. When he finally gained his composer he beckoned for Hermione to come over to the fireplace; without a word or a flick of his wand a chair appeared, landing next to his " Sorry for laughing, I just didn't realize you would react like that to the books" he said as he sat in his black armchair. Hermione smiled "it's okay, it was good seeing you laugh, never thought you laughed before" she said as she sat in the other chair which was also black but smaller for her size.

"As I've said before Miss Granger, I do enjoy a good laugh" he smirked. "Where did you get all these books?" she asked curiosity burning in her eyes. "Most of them I have bought throughout the years, others I've inherited or was given. " Oh, well its really incredible, how many books are there?" she asked. "About 1,980 or so, Would you like some tea?" "Sure" she said. He got up and went into the kitchen to make the Tea.

_Wow Snape's collection is amazing, I can't believe he is being so nice to me _she thought. It wasn't that surprising as it should have been, over the past few months they grew close and often had nice conversations before she left the lab. _ Oh Merlin that laugh was just as beautiful as his voice_ she thought as she got up to scan the book shelves again.

"If you want, you can borrow one" Snape said as he set down the tea tray. "Really?" Hermione asked excitedly. "Sure, Might I make a suggestion?"

"Sure" Snape pointed his wand at the left wall, a book came down and into his hand; he handed it to her and sat back down in his chair. "The three Musketeers?" she said as she began examining the book "It's a muggle book, with Adventure and Romance, I think you'll enjoy it" "Thank you professor, for the book and actually being nice for a change" He frowned. " What do you mean?" he asked " Its just, well ever since I got here you just made fun of me for being smart, you call me an insufferable know it all or a silly girl, and even though I get things right when you ask questions I never get points awarded to my house"

Just then the bell rang "Oops sorry professor but I must be going thanks for everything, and maybe we can have tea tomorrow?" Snape nodded and Hermione walked out of the room to her next class.

**(Snape's P.O.V)**

Severus sat there shocked _Am I really a monster_ he thought idly as he finished his tea. He couldn't figure out what got into him to try and befriend Hermione. Perhaps I'm lonely or maybe it's just because in theses past few months we've been frowning closer. Perhaps it would do me good to befriend Hermione; she is a brilliant witch who can actually have a conversation and she doesn't seem to mind the fact that I'm an ugly greasy git.

After a few moments Severus realized he had just thought of her as Hermione for the fist time, he smiled and said her name out loud "Hermione" he smiled again and began reading though his notes.


	11. First name basis?

**Info: So, I'm sick, ugh! The good part of this I guess is since I have nothing to do while laying in bed I thought why not write some more chapters? So now here I am with a new chapter, hope everyone who reads this enjoys it and I just want to say thanks to my reviewers it's good to know my story is being read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; I do however own the story line. **

**(Albus P.O.V)**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk smiling to himself as he read through papers. He had appeared in Minerva's dream again; they were in what appeared to be a cottage on the Scottish countryside. She looked lovely as ever, her hair hanging down past her mid back, wearing a deep green satin neglisha. He quickly adapted himself to her dream and transfigured his wizard robes for a black silk one.

"I've been expecting you" she said he smiled at her "Sorry for the wait my dear" she giggled as he brought his lips to hers. They spent the whole nigh tin each others embrace. Just before he was about to leave she looked at him with a frown "I wish this was real" she said sadly. "As do I love, as do I" he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her before leaving.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door "Come in" Albus called out. The door opened and Severus Snape walked in "I need a favor Albus" "Anything" replied Dumbledore quickly curious at what his friend needed. The man really asked for help often to proud to admit he needed it. "I fear for Hermione's safety if she continues to work with me out in the open; walking to the dungeons every night, I think we need to create someway for her to get into my lab without being seen"

Dumbledore thought for a moment, "I can speak to the castle and ask if it could crate a passageway" "thank you headmaster" Severus replied as he walked over to stand by the fireplace. "I see you have taken to her first name" Dumbledore said a smile forming on his lips. "Yes I have what of it?" asked Severus a sneer forming on his face as he looked into the dancing flames of the fire. "It's just good seeing you have somebody to talk to other than me"

Dumbledore was truly happy for his friend, he knew he was lonely and although liked to pretend he wasn't lonely often wished for his Lily to return so that he could speak to her. Of course Albus talked to Severus constantly to keep him form feeling lonely and often made him attend staff parties in the hopes of Severus opening up; but he knew that even though Severus would talk he still deeply missed his best friend. "Yeah I guess, well I must be going goodbye Headmaster" and with a sweep of his robes Severus Snape left the room.

Albus smiled to himself he was truly happy that Severus has a new friend, if anyone deserved to be happy and maybe find love again it was Severus Snape.

Secretly there was another reason why Albus picked Hermione to help Severus; even thought he knew Hermione was still young he hoped that by having Severus and Hermione work together they would eventually grow close and maybe with years to come eventually love each other. He smiled as he thought at the progress of his plan and set off to speak to the castle.

**(Hermione's P.O.V)**

Hermione was sitting in the great hall for breakfast eating eggs when Ron plumped down next to her. "Still reading I see" he smiled as he put sausages on his plate "there's got to be something I'm missing" she said irritably while cutting up her eggs. "Gheeze Hermione don't take it out on the eggs" Hermione dropped her knife in frustration.

Ron picked up his goblet and took a drink then spit it out all on the table "Gah, that juice tastes like dragons blood" he said as he grabbed some napkins to clean up his mess. Of course we can use that as a base Hermione thought to herself "Ron your brilliant" Hermione yelled as she jumped up and grabbed her bag.

Over the weekend Dumbledore had called her into his office to show her the secrete passageway the castle had made just for her. Down the hall after the Gryffindor portrait entrance was a wall with a brick sticking out of it. All Hermione had to do was push in the brick and it would open to reveal a hallway that would lead to Snape's lab. The brick only appeared to her and only she, Snape, and Dumbledore could open it.

She ran down the corroder and opened the door; she looked around the lab but Snape wasn't in there; she went to the classroom and knocked on the door in the back that led to Snape's private quarters. After a few knocks she heard movement, then the door swang open to reveal a disheveled Snape in black silk pajamas and a green silk robe glaring at her " Can I help you?" he said " Sorry professor I- I didn't realize you were still sleeping" Hermione stammered braiding herself in her head for not waiting until later. Snape nodded coolly "Was there something you wanted?" He said in a voice a little above a whisper.

Hermione gulped "I um I found out what to use as a base since the eggs make the water evaporate" she finally stammered out, becoming mesmerized by Snape's deep stare. After staring at her for a few moments Snape broke the connection and looked away. "Very well, come in" he said in his usual silky voice as he moved aside to let her in. "Just give me a moment to dress" he said as he walked into his room.

Hermione nodded and sat in what thought of as her chair, a few minuets later Severus walked out of his room wearing his usual set of dark robes. "So" was all he said as he sat in his chair. "Dragons blood" Hermione answered proudly "the water in the blood may vaporize but the blood itself will not" she added. Snape appeared to be in deep thought, after a few moments he looked at her "it seems you are not called the brightest witch of your age for nothing"

She smiled it was the first time she had ever got a complement from Snape " Thank you professor" Snape smiled " Miss Granger we have - although I don't know how or why- grown close these past few months, right?" Hermione started at Severus curiously "Yes professor" she stammered. "I think its time we get on a first name basis perhaps?, not in classes or in front of every one of course; It would be allot easer to call you by your giving name instead of having to say Miss Granger all day" his last words came out even more pronounced as if he was forcing himself to say it or testing the waters "Don't you agree, Hermione"

He says it so beautiful Hermione thought, then gulped "Of course pro-um Severus" The name so foreign on her tong felt good to say like the first sip of butter bear or a new book. Severus smiled "Shall we get to work then?" Hermione nodded and they got up and went into the lab to work on the potion.

Hermione was stirring the dragon's blood into the potion while Snape added in the boom slang skin and droxy eggs "So umm Severus, what do we do next?" Severus dropped in the last egg "I think the next step is to raise the heating temperature for now, we can't do anything yet until the skin dissolves into the potion and the eggs melt; want some tea?" Severus asked "I didn't get to have breakfast yet" he added "Sorry about that Professor I guess I could have waited to come down" Hermione said embarrassed "Its fine, we have made progress with the potion so I don't really care about you waking me" he said causing Hermione to blush at her mistake.

After Tea Hermione said goodbye to Snape and went over to her first class which was Herboligy.

**TBC**

**Hope you liked it, I'm not so sure of this chapter, it's getting hard to write Hermione and Snape's relationship because I want to try to make this as real as possible; usually ( or at least for me) it takes a while for me to warm up to someone, which was what I'm trying to do with Severus and Hermione but I also want to get the show on the road and get the ball rolling with this story already so I'm just skipping ahead instead of putting more detail into how they became closer. I hope you guys are okay with it.**


	12. Arrivals and new begginings

**Info: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters; I do however own the story line of this story so that's a plus. **

**By the by thoughts are in **_**Italics. **___

**(Minerva's P.O.V)**

It was the day the other schools were set to arrive; all the students were excited about the new arrivals but Minerva McGonagall was not. Not only would she have to put up with more responsibilities but she also had to help Albus plan the Yule ball as well as deal with seating arrangements for the tasks She shook her head angry as she walked towards the front doors of the school to await the arrival of the schools.

She was Standing by a group of Gryffindors when someone grabbed her hand and pulled her towards them; she was about to take out her wand when she heard Albus chuckle "Always the fighter, relax Min tis only me" he said in a sing song in her ear causing her to blush. "I thought you would like to watch the arrivals with me" he said as he squeezed her hand excitingly "Of course Albus" she smiled.

As Beauxbarons arrived Minerva couldn't help but suppress a sigh as Madam Maxine greeted Dumbledore, After Maxine went to warm up Dumbledore walked back towards Minerva and smiled, just then Karkaroff arrived and Dumbledore once again had to leave her side to greet the headmaster from Durmastrang.

After the feast and introduction of the Goblet Of Fire Minerva McGonagall said goodbye to the staff and Albus and went to bed.

**(Albus P.O.V) - After Dawring out Harry's name)**

Albus stared at the piece of parchment clutched in his hand. _No he couldn't, it can't be. Surly I drew the age line correctly, something must be wrong. _ Albus felt the entire room staring at him, reluctantly he said "Harry Potter".

The crowed as he suspected started yelling; Harry looked shocked as well as he walked up to Dumbledore. _ The boy couldn't have, there is no way he could have done it_. Albus thought to himself barely aware of the young boy before him walking away to join the rest of the competitors. _ He is just a boy, how could this happen. _ Albus was sure no one but a powerful wizard could undo his age line but since there was no one as powerful as him how was it done? Albus quickly composed himself pushing his thoughts away to be evaluated on sometime later as he walked down to the trophy room to question Harry.

**(Severus P.O.V)**

"Well that what a nightmare" Severus said to himself as he walked out of the trophy room. _Blasted potter what a dunderhead, what was he thinking putting his name in? Is he really that dimwitted? Dumb boy is going to get himself killed and I as well blasted wizards' oath! Of course I don't care about life anymore, so it dosint matter to me but Hermione will be sad, right? Yeah right she will probably be happy I'm dead that way she went have to deal with me _Severus thought sulkingly as he realized he was staring at his door. He muttered the pass word "All for one, one for all" and walked inside.

As he walked in he heard a strange noise and soundlessly drew his wand from his robes. He quickly shut the door quietly and cast a spell that made him invisible as he stepped into his den. Hermione Granger was sitting in what he now referred to as her chair, with a book in her hand. Snape cleared his throat as he canceled the charm. Hermione's head snapped up and she quickly cast the book aside.

"Oh Severus what's going to happen with Harry?" she asked as she drew her knees up. "He is going to compete with the rest of them" he answered sourly as he sat down in his chair besides her "Ooh that's horrible, he could die" she said as tears brimmed her eyes. "He's not the only one" Severus announced doubting weather Hermione could really understand the meaning. Hermione stared at him as if trying to make sense of his statement "I'm scared, what if he does die, what if you- know-who comes back and Harry's not there to stop him" She said as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

_Oh Merlin she's crying what do I do? I really care about Hermione- as a friend of course, Merlin she's only a child- But what do I do? Surely she won't take comfort in my embrace will she? _ Severus thought idly.

Thanks to having years of experience of being head of Slytherin house Severus was able to actually comfort those who needed it. Although Slytherin was a house of mostly pure-blood students, not all of them led a very good life; even the ones who had it good financially still had other problems. It was a secrete shared only with the Slytherins and their head of house; no one could know the true Severus Snape except those who needed it most.

Severus suddenly overcome with the urge to protect Hermione like one of his little snakes swept to his feet and pulled her out of her chair and into a hug "I've been watching you silly kids for years stopping- or at least tying- you all from killing yourselves, why stop now?" he said trying to sooth her. She nodded into his chest; after a moment he led her to the couch by the right side bookcase wall and she curled into him her face still in his chest.

"Now let me see that beautiful face of yours" he said as he pulled her hair out form her neck which was hot and sweaty. She took a deep breath before turning up to face him, Severus placed a hand on her cheek and whipped away her tears with his thumb. "A pretty girl like you should never cry, you don't deserve to" she smiled a little "It's just I'm scared about what will happen when you-know-who comes back, sorry for over reacting" She said embarrassedly. Severus smiled (Or at least as close as he was ever able) "its okay, it's kind of nice to help someone for a change" he said she smiled before giving him a kiss on the cheek and saying goodnight.

**( Hermione's P.O.V)**

Hermione cast one last look at her professor as he shut the door behind her. He gave her a grimace which she knew to be a smile _One day I will see his true smile_ she thought as she remembered the time he laughed in front of her. She walked down the corridor that led to the Gryffindor tower at a slow pace not feeling at all in the mood to party.

_I can't believe I broke down in front of Snape, stupid Granger, what's even more bizarre is Snape actually comforted me and he seemed to actually care. _ Hermione quickly decided to keep this new Snape to herself and not tell Ron or Harry about her discovery _it's not as if they will believe me anyway, to them he's just a greasy git. Well he's more then that to me. _Her hand flew up to her face where Snape had wiped off the tears staining her cheeks. _ Who knew Snape could be so... gentle. _

As she walked into the common room all eyes fell on her, careful to keep her head down she made her way over to the stairs to go to the girls' dormitory. _Maybe I should check on Ron I didn't see him down in the common room_. She knocked a few times and opened the door. "Hey Ron" she said as she sat on Harry's bed. "Hi Mione" Ron said sadly.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned for her friend. "Harry could have told me you know, that he did it, got in I mean. I would have liked to try as well you know" he said a frown forming on her face. Hermione shook her head in annoyance_ how can he think Harry did it, Dumbledore drew the age line himself, no one but a highly powerful wizard could cross it. _

"Ron I honestly don't think Harry could have done it" Ron's head snapped up giving her an angry glare so she hastily added "Without some sort of help of course, look just try and talk to him maybe he'll tell you but I must get going its rather late" Ron just nodded and went to lay back down on his bed. Hermione let out a sigh and walked over to her room.

During the beginning of Summer Hermione had started to believe she actually fancied Ron, but over the course of the summer she found that he got on her nerves and if she wanted to date she needed someone more intelligent. She still harbored some sort of feeling for Ron although they weren't of the same magnitude as before but she found whenever he insulted Severus she seemed to lose those feeling even more so. With a shrug- for she was too tired to think of such things at the moment- Hermione changed her clothes and went to bed.

As she was sleeping she had a wonderful dream of a night in dark armor coming and sweeping her off her feet. As he went to pull off his helmet black raven hair swarm out revealing the man she knew as her potions professor. "Severus" She mumbled while sleeping. Not knowing a certain Weasley could hear her.

TBC

**Hope you guys like it, this chapter took me a long time because my computers acting all weird and keep shutting off ugh. Anyway I know right now this story doesn't seem like its going anywhere but TRUST ME it is. I think in the next few chapters I'm just going to summarize this book (Goblet of Fire) and start with the summer and the order of the Phoenix. But even if that happens it will take a while. Please be patient as I do not want to skip everything so that you can not see the characters grow closer. **

**I just want to say that writing the Severus/Hermione moment was very hard because I don't want it to seem like he is a father figure or anything like that to her. My fist few tries ended up showing exactly that and although I'm not to happy with how this one turned out I think it's by far better then what I wrote before.**

**Next up: look out for more Severus/Hermione moments as well as Albus/Minerva. Also the first task and more! **


	13. A cello

**Info: Okay I just wanted to say I COULD NOT RESISIT! I absolutely had to make Snape play the cello because I recently watched a movie with Alan Rickman (Snape!) called Truly Madly Deeply (and by the by its really good). But anyway he plays the Cello in the movie and it's amazing! So yeah that's all I really have to say, go watch it if you can. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters.**

**(Hermione's P.O.V)**

The next week was hectic for Hermione, she had to go to her classes, worry about Harry, be there for Harry, try to make Ron and Harry make up, and work on the potion with Snape. That was the best part of her day; she and Snape actually had allot in common and fell into easy conversation.

One day while waiting for Snape to arrive Harry and Draco got in a fight resulting in Hermione getting hit with Draco's hex. _Oh Merlin my teeth_ Hermione thought panic stricken as she tried to clamp her mouth shut. Just then Severus Snape came upon the scene and after hearing Draco's story he sent Goyle to Madam Pomfrey. "Malfoy got Hermione, look" Ron said; Snape looked at her and said "I see no difference" Hermione felt tears in her eyes as she ran from everyone.

She knew Snape was pretending for his reputation of hating her but it still hurt. She remembered a few weeks ago when Snape told her that if she were to ever get hurt, hexed, or embarrassed in anyway and he was there he would have to insult her but he really wanted her to go and wait in the lab so he could help her. She quickly ran up the steps and after taping the brick through the corridor. There she waited for Severus Snape to come to her aid.

**(Snape's P.O.V)**

_Stupid Draco, foolish boy _he thought as he sent everyone into the classroom. He really wanted to give Malfoy a detention or at least hex him, but he had to pretend to hate Hermione and side with his crazy godson. He briefly wondered if Hermione knew he didn't mean it and was waiting for him in their private lab. He quickly gave instructions then left into his office, over to a bookcase and after pulling out a book from the case causing it to open into the lab. There he spotted Hermione sitting on a stool with tears rolling down her cheeks, her teeth now reached to her neck.

"Blasted Malfoy, I'm sorry about what I said" Hermione nodded although see seemed hurt. Severus sighed and pointed his wand at her, "This may hurt, and I'm not sure how the shrinking process will be. She nodded again but looked scared so he grabbed her hand. "You're going to be all right" he said giving her hand a reassuring squeeze as he spoke the incantation. Hermione winced as the teeth began to shrunk back; as the pain grew worse she squeezed his hand tightly.

After it grew back he hugged her "go to the study and relax yourself, you're excused from class" he said "Thank you Severus" she smiled and opened another door in the back of the lab that went to his private quarters. With a sigh Severus left the lab and returned to the class room with the fourth years.

**(Hermione's P.O.V)**

After walking thought the passageway Hermione found herself looking at Snape's bed, unlike student beds at Hogwarts Snape's didn't have a canopy. It had a black frame, the head board – also black- tangled together making intricate designs. The sheets were a deep gray and the blanket was a black satin. There was also a small green fleece throw on top; Hermione smiled as she imagined Snape sleeping peacefully on his bed. As she looked around the room – which was very big- she noticed a black case hidden in a corner by the bed. As she walked closer she recognized it to be an instrument case, intrigued by this new finding Hermione rushed over and picked up the case which proved to be very heavy.

After laying it on the bed as gently as she could Hermione opened the latches to reveal a cello, it looked like it was just polished and was shinning nicely; Hermione would have thought it new if she hadn't seen some on of the paint chipping. The cello was a deep oak and although had paint chipping off was very beautiful. Hermione carefully pulled it out to further examine it. As she turned it over she saw carved in on the bottom in black. Severus Snape. Hermione carefully placed it back in the case and in the corner where she found it. Not wanting to intrude further in Snape's private space she quickly left the room and after making a quick cup of tea sat down in her chair to read her new book- another suggestion of Snape's- " Bam Stokers Dracula".

Hermione was just finishing the 10th chapter of the book when Severus came in with a scowl. "Something wrong" Severus snorted and sat in his chair; with a snap of his fingers a glass filled with an amber liquid appeared in his hand. "Potter" he spat out suddenly; he quickly took another sip before continuing "Your friends are very loyal Hermione, they practically attacked me for not coming to your aid, and then when I reprimand them for being disrespectful they get mad. Can't I be mad? I had to watch you get hurt and pretend I didn't care all the while hoping that you remembered what I told you before and that you did not take the insult to heart. Then Potter and Weasley both want to argue with me and to top it off Potter gets to leave class to take bloody pictures!" he yelled at the final sentence then drank the rest of the liquid before standing up to get more.

Hermione sat in thought for a moment _Wow did he just say he cares for me?_ Finally she cleared her throat; Severus had since returned to his chair and was staring into the fire. " I'm sorry about Harry and Ron, no matter what you said they shouldn't have been disrespectful; as for being a celebrity Harry hates it and he didn't put his name in, I know he didn't" she said. Severus stared at her for a long moment seeming to realize if he didn't agree with her they would surly start to fight. "I guess your right" he said irritably. In an attempt to change the subject Hermione asked Severus "Can I ask you something?" Severus glanced at her curiously "Yeah" he said softly.

"Um, well as I was walking though your room… to get into the study form the lab, well um" Severus raised an eyebrow "Continue" he announced. "Well I saw a cello case, um do you play?" Severus relaxed as if happy she didn't find something else he was hiding. "Yes I do, I took lesions as a kid" Hermione tried to imagine Severus as a kid playing the cello but failed miserably. "I can play it, if you want" Severus said with a doubtful look on his face as if he expected her to say no "Would you really? I would love to hear it" Hermione said a smile forming on her face. Severus returned with a small smile of his own and got up to retrieve his instrument.

After a few minuets he returned with it in hand. It was a truly magical instrument and Hermione found herself gasping at its beauty "I'll have to take off my robes to play, is that okay?" he asked with a small blush playing on his cheeks. "Sure" Hermione said excited to hear him play and finally see him without the dark robes he always wore. Slowly he took off the robes revealing a white long sleeved shirt which billowed out a little making Hermione think it was a little big on him and a black vest over that.

Hermione smiled at him encorageously as he transfigured his chair into a wooden one for him to play on. He sat down and set up the cello; Hermione was sitting at the front of her seat in anticipation. He carefully garbed the bow and began to play.**(A/N ****Bach's Cello Sonata in G Minor./ ignor the piano). **

There was no way to describe Snape's playing; he handled the bow with such elegance Hermione never imagined possible. His eyes were colosed as if comsumed by the music and Hermione doubuted if he needed to concerntrated on the instrment to play the song.

After the song finnished Snape seemed to come back to reality; he blinked a few times before getting up and putting the cello back in the case. Hermione herself seemed to come out of her daze and stoped staring at Snape. She felt a blush glow on her face but tried her best to ignor it " That was amazing" she gasped. "You are really good" " If you say so" Snape answered as he put the Cello back in his room. " What you don't think you good?" " I think I'm average Hermione, I'm sure there are others who are far better" he said as he transfigured his chair back. " Well I don't care what you say I think your really amazing"

The bell rang annoucning dinner was about to be served " would you like to eat here?" Severus asked suddenly. Hermione thought for a momment _will Harry be mad I'm having dinner with Severus? _another voice sounded off in her head _what is Harry your boyfriend?_ It asked Hermione shook her head briskly " of course" she smiled at Severus who looked at her stangly before conquering a small table with to chairs. The pair ate in comftrable scilence.


	14. A Date?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. This story is just for my (and hopefully your) enjoyment.**

**(Albus P.O.V)**

After dinner Albus invited Minerva to his office to go over the Yule ball and to talk about the first task. "Minerva how are the preparations coming?" he asked as he ushered her into a chair "Just fine, in a few weeks I'll have to start teaching the students the appropriate dance" Albus chuckled " Aah what a wonderful lesson that will be, perhaps I can assist you?" Minerva gazed at him suspiciously as if he was only joking with her "Of course Albus, it would be lovely having you as an assistant" she said shyly making Albus chuckle again "My dear you act as if you are a student again; no need to be shy I like to think that since your graduation we have become rather close, have we not?" He asked curious to her answer.

_What if I'm wrong and she thinks we are not close at all?_

Minerva gave him a genuine smile which made his heart warm at the sight. "Of course we have grown very close Albus" "Good, now I think we should assign teachers to patrol the halls, everyone will have to take turns of course" he said. "Yes I've spoken to the other heads of houses and we all decided to take turns" she said. "Add me to the list as well" she nodded but didn't say anything.

Secretly Albus decided he would make his love known to Minerva; he knew dark times were coming and he decided he didn't want to be alone anymore. Now that he knew he could find Minerva alone patrolling the halls he jumped at the chance to join her. "Minerva" Albus asked suddenly gaining his Gryffindor courage arise. "Yes Albus" Minerva asked curiously "um… who are you going to the ball with?" Minerva's eyebrows quirked up quirked up curiously. "No one at the moment… why?" Albus felt his mouth go dray and gulped trying to get his mouth to start working again "um... Minerva, will you like to accompany me to the ball?" he asked feeling his courage vanish just as soon as it came.

_What are you thinking old man? Of course she's going to say no. _Minerva seemed shocked but quickly composed herself "Like… Like a date? "Yes-yes of course my dear, unless you think it unwise, the decision is all yours" Albus said quickly. Minerva stared at him for a moment with an odd expression he couldn't quite place "Of course Albus, I would love to" he smiled at her gleefully. "Very well my dear; a game of chess?"

**(Minerva)**

It was now 4:30 am at Hogwarts; everyone in the castle slept soundlessly except of course for Minerva McGonagall. She had left Albus at half past one saying she was tired but in truth she had wanted to think. When Albus asked her to go to the Yule ball with him she was shocked. _Why would he want to go to the ball with me? Surly someone more important then a transfiguration teacher would be best suited to accompany him?_

As soon as the shock wore off Minerva was left with doubt; _perhaps I heard him wrong?_ She thought but as she watched his expression change to doubt as well she knew he was truly interested in going with her. "Of course Albus" she said after hearing him voice his doubts. The smile he gave her was on she had yet to receive; it was full of love. He wore it so greatly causing Minerva to question weather he was finally letting his true feelings show. As she accepted his invitation she too found herself grow happy and it took most of her strong will to stop from dancing around the room, although she doubted Albus would think she was weird but would rather join in on the dance.

Now that she sat in her own quarters by the small fire she found questioning the situation._ What of our friendship? Are we more then good friends now? Do I let my love show or is it only one date? Does he hope to just go as friends…but he did say date…but does it mean the same to him as it does to me?_

Minerva threw her arms in the air angrily, " Dear Merlin it's already 4 in the morning, there is no way I'm going to bed." _Perhaps Severus is awake to get me a potion of some sort?_

Sighing Minerva though on her red silk robe (A gift from Albus) and threw floo powder into the fire." Severus Snape's quarters" she said to the fire before sticking her head in. Within moments she found herself looking into Snape's living room. As she turned her head to the right she saw a familiar face smirking at her; his newspaper folded beneath him so he could see her. "Yes?" he said in a sly voice as if already expecting what she was about to say. "Could you please give me a potion to help me make it thought the day so I don't fall asleep?" she said in a rush. "Come in" he said after a moment as she pushed though the flames she went to go sit in the chair adjacent to his.

After a few moments Severus reappeared with a tea tray. "Here" he said as he handed her the tea (Just the way she liked it) and the potion. This was a neon green color. "Thank you" she said smiling into her cup. Over the years Severus and she had became good friends and often would have tea together after all the students went to bed.

" when was the last time I was here?" Minerva asked, "A week before school started" Severus stated plainly. "So why are you up to late?" she asked, once again trying to make small talk. "When do I ever sleep Minerva?" "Never" she chuckled as she answered and downed the potion with her tea. "You should be good for about 10 hours, if you need more just let me know" She nodded her head in approval

"So if you don't mind me asking what is keeping you up so late?" Minerva blushed causing Severus to raise an eyebrow at her questionably. "Albus…Asked me to the Yule ball" she announced.

"Oh I see "Severus said after a moment. " Yeah" Minerva announced.

They sat there together for a few moments each drinking their tea. "If it's any constellation, he loves you…even if he won't admit it he really does. Minerva felt herself blush once more. "You really think so?" she asked quietly "I know so, you should see the way he looks at you; he tries to hide it but it's not fooling anyone. We all know he's head over hells as they say and you in turn Love him as well"

Minerva felt her face grow hot as she looked at him, he only smirked in return "Your secrete is safe with me" she nodded " Thank you Severus"; she felt her face return to normal as she sat the tea down and stood up. "Well I must be leaving" she said as she stifled a yawn. "The potion will take effect momentarily" Severus said. She nodded and flood to her quarters. As she stepped in she looked at he bed longingly as she felt the piton take affect. She sighed and went to go grade papers while she thought of what Severus told her.

**Yes readers ( If there are any) I am alive ( In case you were wondering, sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a while but life happens if you know what I mean. I'm starting to think that this story is going a little to slow; so I would like if you guys would tell me if I should speed up the process and get to the good stuff. I wanted to set up everyone's relationships so you can get a better understanding of their feelings for one another. Anyway it just seems way to slow so if you agree with me tell me or if you think I should just continue the story at this slow paste again let me know. **


	15. Authors note

Sorry but this is not a new chapter. I just wanted to let readers know that I am taking a brake from this story.

The original plot and general idea for this story seems to be lacking in recent chapters….So I'm going to re-edit the whole entire story and when I'm done re-upload everything.

Okay so this story is officially on hiatus.

Thanks for reading,

- Justagirl019.


End file.
